Letters From War
by ElvenVampyreFairy
Summary: Harry and the boys are off to war, leaving Hermione back at home. What happens when she discovers that perhaps one won't return to her, and she realizes how much they really ment to her. Songfic to Michael W Smith's Letters from War


She went to the mailbox  
On that bright summers day  
Found a letter from her son  
In a war far away

_Hermione walked in carrying the mail. She looked over to see Hedwig on her kitchen table. Picking up the folded parchment, she sat on the couch to read._

He spoke of the weather  
And good friends that he'd made  
Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
And the life that he had  
Thats why I'm here today  
And at the end he said  
You are what I'm fighting for  
It was the first of his letters from war

_Hermione, _

_It was fabulous to get your letter. Everything is just fine here. I am stationed with Ron and Neville, who are both finding it hard to adjust to life as a muggle. Bootcamp isn't very fun, but as the days pass by it gets a little easier. I've been thinking about why I volunteered, it was for you and Ginny. You are all of our inspiration. I have to go, they are calling lights out._

_Harry_

She started writing  
You are good  
And you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home  
Make it safe  
She wrote everynight as she prayed

_Harry,_

_Exams are starting to take their toll. I can't beleive I actually ever enjoyed them! You know, It is weird having to hide my magic from everyone again... I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You are, and always were the bravest person I know, so make it back to me safely._

_Hermione_

Late in December  
A day she'll not forget  
Oh, her tears stained the paper  
With every word that she read

_Hermione picked up the letter. It had been sent by regular post, but it was from the area where Harry, Ron, and Neville were. She opened it, curious about the unfamiliar handwriting._

_Miss Granger_

It said "I was up on a hill  
I was out there alone  
When the shots all rang out  
And bombs were exploding  
And that's when I saw him  
He came back for me  
And though he was captured  
A man set me free  
And that man was your son  
He asked me to write to you  
I told him I would, oh I swore"  
It was the last of the letters from war

_This letter must come as a shock to you, I never thought I would do this. Recently, I became acquainted with Harry, and he asked me to do this if... I'll get to the point. We were stranded, and I was lost. The bombs were getting closer, and we could hear the shots of enemy rifles. Soon, they were behind me. Out of nowhere, I was pushed down, and saved from captivity. The one who saved me wasn't so lucky. When I woke up in the hospital, I found a peice of paper in my jacket. It had your address, and it was from Harry. He asked me to write to you, and tell you what happened. I am so sorry. Best Regards, Pvt. Carl Donald_

_Throwing down the paper, she began to weep. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman with tears streaming down her face, but when she looked again, the figure was gone._

And she prayed he was living  
Kept on believing  
And wrote every night just to say

_Every night, Hermione sat at her desk writing in her diary. At least once a day, she confessed her love. A love that now, might never accomplish anything._

You are good  
And you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home  
Make it safe  
Still she kept writing each day

* * *

_Inside the army barracks, a memorial service was being held. Ron Weasley stood at the podium, pointing to the coffin. Harry slips in unnoticed, curious about what is happening._

_"That was my best mate, and no one will ever replace him in my heart." Harry silently started laughing, then stood up._

_'I thought I was your best mate, so now you've replaced me?"_

_"Harry, what are you doing alive."_

_"Well, I, what do you mean...I've always been alive"_

_"But this is your funeral."_

_"Oh..." He paused for a few, awkward moments and sat down. "Carry on then"

* * *

_

Then two years later  
Autumn leaves all around  
A car pulled in the driveway  
And she fell to the ground

_Hermione was outside talking with her friends, when a car pulled up. She smiled when she saw Ron and Neville step out, and ran over to say hi._

_"I wasn't expecting you for weeks. So tell me..." She lowered to her knees, and the back passenger door slammed shut on the car._

And out stepped a captain  
Where her boy used to stand  
Said, "Mom I'm following orders  
From all of your letters  
And I've come home again"  
He ran into hold her  
And dropped all his bags on the floor  
Holding all of her letters from war

_Harry stepped out of the car, holding a stack of papers... papers that were never sent. He walked to where Hermione was sobbing, and pulled her up. She was barely able to whisper "It's you" when he pulled her into the kiss to end all kisses. When they finally parted, Harry pulled out a box._

_"I Love You, always have."_

_Hermione answered "I Love You too, I just never got the courage to say it."_

_He extended the box to her. "Be mine, forever?"_

_Gasping, she gave him the answer that everyone would ever hope for, and they drew together. Clapping surrounded them,but they were lost to the world._

Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home


End file.
